One last time
by Fresah
Summary: Naruto había pasado por muchas cosas horribles en su vida y no saber donde esta Hinata, es lo peor que le puede estar pasando. [Universo de Naruto después de la película 'The Last' y todos sus acontecimientos.]


**Disclaimer:** Por más que obvias razones, esta serie no me pertenece y jamás lo hará, ¿de acuerdo? Todos los créditos a su respectivo autor y a su equipo. Lo que sí es realmente mío es este documento, el cual hago por mera diversión y para entretenimiento de terceros.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 23 de junio del 2015.

 **Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

 **Pareja principal:** Centric Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata.

 **Género:** Poetry.

 **Línea del tiempo:** Después de la película de ''The Last'' y todos sus acontecimientos.

 **Total de palabras:** 1,663.

* * *

 **One last time.**

 _One Shot parte l._

Escrito por: Intenebrissunt.

.

.

.

* * *

Sinopsis: Naruto había pasado por muchas cosas horribles en su vida y no saber donde esta Hinata, es lo peor que le puede estar pasando.

* * *

–¡Basta, Naruto! No puedo permitir que te pongas de esta manera delante de todos, para por favor. Hinata y los demás están bien, no deberías de ponerte en este estado, te desconozco plenamente. –Kakashi nunca alzaba la voz pero simplemente el estado de su más grande alumno lo desconcertaba.

–Kakashi Hatake tiene razón, Naruto. No debes precipitarte, te recuerdo que tanto Hyuga, Aburame y Inuzuka son unos shinobis ejemplares dignos de admiración, seguro pararon a comprar alimentos y provisiones –decía un pacífico Kankuro que se encontraba recargado en la pared de la oficina del actual Hokage.

–Quizás es como dice Kankuro-san. Hinata es muy fuerte y audaz, tiene un gran corazón, podemos sentarnos aquí y pensar en las miles de posibilidades del porqué de su retraso pero no tiene caso si te pones en este modo –Sakura intervenía agitando las manos nerviosa ante el próximo descendiente del puesto más grande de todos los Shinobis.

–Ustedes no entienden, nunca entenderán –hablabas más seguro que nunca–. Yo se mejor que nadie que Hinata es muy capaz pero simplemente siento _algo_ , algo no anda bien. Necesito comprobar que todos ellos están bien.

–Fueron a una misión de espionaje a recolectar información de un pequeño pueblo cerca de las fronteras entre Konoha y la Aldea de la Arena. Es más que evidente que es un asunto importante, tenía que mandarlos a ellos ya que son el trío más eficaz cuando se trata de recolectar información. –el Hokage hablaba pero no te decía nada que tu no sabías y tu miedo crecía cada vez más, ese sentimiento empeoraba conforme no sabías nada de tus amigos y _de ella_.

–Lo sé, lo sé, ¡maldición! ¿es que nadie me escucha? Las cosas están mal, tengo un presentimiento que me dice que hay problemas. No debiste dejar a Hina-, quiero decir, al equipo 8 a esa misión tan absurda sabiendo que en las fronteras hay muchas trampas escondidas. Ellos no están preparados para ese tipo de misiones, pudimos haber ido Sakura-chan, Sai y yo sin ningún problema.

–Deberías medir tus palabras, Naruto. Te recuerdo que Kakashi ya no es más tu maestro, ahora es el Hokage y merece todo nuestro respeto –hablaba el hermana de tu amigo Gaara, sin embargo, no le prestabas atención a ninguna palabra que decía.

-No permito que vengas aquí a cuestionar mis decisiones, Naruto. –debes admitir que la compostura de Kakashi-sensei cambio de un momento a otro, su semblante ahora daba escalofríos y tenía una ceja alzada invitándote a cuestionarlo una vez más.

–Y yo no permito que me niegues información de la misión. –te empezabas a desesperar, tu tono de voz cada vez subía mas y tus pulmones crecían conforme avanzaba la conversión. –Lo quiero saber todo y tu sabes que no soy una persona que se rinde fácilmente.

Tu amiga de la niñez tomo de manera repentina tu hombro. –Es momento de irnos. Nos vamos ya, Naruto. Tu comportamiento no es el adecuado.

Nadie podía llegar a comprender lo que estabas sintiendo en ese momento, ni siquiera tu podías expresarlo con las palabras adecuadas. Es decir, no querías usar el término ''miedo'' pero al parecer esa palabra se acercaba a todos tus sentimientos. ¿Y qué más daba admitirlo? Sí, tenías miedo pero no es un miedo que pase desapercibido, no es el típico miedo que sentías al ver el rostro de Obito y de Madara, este miedo era diferente, mucho más fuerte, mucho _más doloroso_. Tenias un enojo hacia tu maestro, ¿cómo era posible que mandara a Hinata a ese tipo de misión que lo mantenía a el con el alma pendiendo de un hilo? No es que no te preocuparas por tus amigos que también iban con ella en la misión, pero por favor, Hinata tenía el corazón más dulce de todo el jodido mundo y la tenían que mandar a **ella** precisamente a la misión. No era el hecho de que desconfiaras de sus habilidades como shinobi, eso era absurdo, no por nada ella era conocida como la ''princesa con del byakugan'', ella era simplemente sorprendente en todo lo que hacia, pero tu mismo te habías prometido que si pudieras evitar que Hinata fuera a misiones peligrosas lo harías con o sin el consentimiento de ella.

Hay cosas que no se pueden asimilar fácilmente y eso incluye todo el amor que sientes por ella. No es típico amor que sientes al comer un sabroso ramen o una sopa bien caliente a lado de tus amigos de toda la vida, este amor que sientes por Hinata es tan cálido que te llena, ya no necesitas una cosa más en la vida pero ahora, en este momento, no quieres que te la quiten ni un segundo. Hinata se ha convertido en tu vida, ella lo es todo para ti y si la pierdes a ella ¿qué será de ti? No tendrás fuerzas para avanzar, porque sí, Naruto, te has vuelto dependiente de ella, de sus labios, de sus abrazos, de sus nervios y cachetes rosas cada vez que te ven. Nada tendría sentido ya si ella no esta contigo, y es que, ella te hace tan bien, tu corazón se siente en pleno descanso cuando están juntos, porque las cosas siempre serán así, estar con Hinata es lo más correcto que has hecho en toda tu vida. Hasta parece que tus manos fueron hechas precisamente para que encajaran la una con la otra.

Pero sin embargo, nadie te quita de la cabeza que Hinata no esta bien, algo paso, lo sabes, lo sientes. Y no habrá mejor manera de averiguarlo que irla a buscar por tus propios miedos.

* * *

Kakashi sabía mejor que nadie que este semblante de Naruto no era común, en todo el tiempo de conocer a su discípulo nunca lo había visto tan desprotegido y frágil. Naruto era un héroe, claro que lo era, era eso y mucho más junto con Sasuke pero muchas veces la gente, he incluyendo el, se olvidaba que Naruto era humano y también tenia miedos internos; así como el miedo que sintió el al perder a Obito y a Rin. Debía admitir que toda esta situación lo sorprendía de manera increíble, el Naruto que el conocía era calmado, valiente, honorable y compasivo pero simplemente ver esta etapa lo hacía pensar más de dos veces. Ni siquiera lo había visto así cuando ocurrió lo de Sasuke, por supuesto que era impaciente y un tanto bruto en esa situación pero hace unos momentos cuando Naruto llego a su sala notó algo diferente desde el principio; simplemente con mirarlo a los ojos era posible darse cuenta. En los ojos de Naruto, que normalmente había paz y bondad, había miedo e inseguridad, y claro que Kakashi sabía la razón de esa miedo e inseguridad: Hinata.

–Se ve que el la ama mucho, ¿no es así? –Kankuro preguntaba con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por su cara sacando se sus pensamientos al hombre de cabello gris.

–¿Te refieres a Naruto?

–Asi es. Nunca lo había visto como ahora, ni siquiera cuando estaba todo el asunto de Sasuke y esas mierdas a Akatsuki. El chico ha cambiado, nunca lo había visto en esta actitud tan confusa.

–Lo conozco desde siempre. Lo que sucede es que cuida mucho a sus compañeros y se precopa por ellos, especialmente de los que son más cercanos. Te aseguro si se tratara de Shikamaru, Lee o Ino actuaría de la misma forma. Todos nosotros somos su familia, es normal que a veces se ponga así.

–A lo mejor tienes razón, Naruto es un ser noble que siempre se preocupa de más por los demás. Nunca podré olvidar lo que hizo por mi familia, el nos salvó y ni hablar de mi hermano Gaara, el siempre le estará plenamente agradecido. Por un lado quisiera ayudarlo pero es imposible saber la ubicación del equipo por el cual tanto se altera, incluso él ya debería saberlo.

–Su corazón es demasiado grande, ha sufrido demasiado, no quiere perder a la gente que quiere y mucho menos sentir el dolor de perder a la persona que ama, el ya no podría soportarlo ni con todo el amor de Sakura, Sasuke y yo podríamos componerlo. –hablaba sabiamente cruzado de manos y totalmente calmado dando explicaciones que ya todo el mundo sabía.

–La chica Hyuga desde que tengo memoria ha estado enamorada de Naruto, el es un imbécil por darse cuenta hasta ahora. Incluso llegué a creer que el no correspondía sus sentimientos, hasta pensaba quedármela yo, no esta nada mal la niña –bromeaba tomando asiento enfrente de todo el papeleo que apenas y dejaba ver la cara del Hokage.

La sonrisa de Kakashi aumentó, por un lado le había visto algo de gracioso al comentario que soltó su camarada y amigo de la Aldea hermana. –Naruto acabaría contigo si le llegas a decir todo esto, ¿estás consiente, no?

–Solo digo esto para romper la tensión de hace un momento. Es más que evidente que ambos se aman, eso en todas las aldeas se sabe. Incluso algunos aseguran haberlos visto besándose en la Luna.

.

.

.

–¿Dónde estás, Naruto-kun? Ayúdame. –Hinata sollozaba mientras lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas con las manos atadas con cuerdas absorbentes de chakra.

* * *

Tengo toda la disposición del mundo en continuar esto.

Tengan un buen día.

—Inteberissunt.


End file.
